There is known an electronic device such as a server device, a router device, and a switch device each equipped with a fan unit for cooling therein. Further, there is an electronic device capable of changing an air blowing direction of the fan unit. A technology relevant to such electronic devices is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-93547.
In such electronic devices, there is an electronic device equipped with a power supply unit with a fan. In cases where the posture of the fan unit is changed, an air blowing direction of the fan unit might be different from an air blowing direction of the fan of the power supply unit. In such a case, a cooling efficiency is degraded.